Paint rollers for applying paint onto surfaces are known. Typically, such paint rollers have paint-absorbing surfaces that are dipped into paint containers and then rolled over surfaces that are to be painted. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,098,240, issued to Taylor, describes a roller paint applicator with a cylindrical body and that is secured to an applicator holder for rotation around a spindle using an end cap. However, rotation of the paint roller described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,098,240 is a problem when excessive force is applied to the applicator holder. Such a force can dent the paint applicator towards the spindle and undesirably restrict rotation of the spindle.
Another type of paint roller is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,098,240 in which internal storage or container space is provided to store paint. The paint is then transferred from the internal storage or container space through permeable members onto surfaces. An example of such an improvement to paint rollers is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,588,264, issued to Mallindine and that describes a container-type paint roller with a roller assembly. The roller assembly is rolled along a surface by means of a forked handle that is coupled to journals of end-closure members disposed at opposite ends of the roller assembly.
However, rotation of the roller assembly of U.S. Pat. No. 3,588,26 can be a problem as the end-closure members contacts the entire surface of sides of the forked handle. Consequently, frictional resistance between the sides and the end-closure members impedes the rotation of the roller assembly to some extent. Furthermore, any unevenness of the surface of the end closure members also impedes the rotation. Such unevenness is difficult to avoid or eliminate in mass production of the end-closure members or the forked handle.
Therefore, a need clearly exists for a container-type paint roller that enables easier rotation of a paint applicator by reducing frictional resistance between rotating elements. Such a container-type paint roller should have covers that secure tightly to the paint applicator or an applicator holder without, or at least alleviating, undesired dislodging of such covers during use.